x-men evolution season 6
by wazzup11
Summary: continued adventures of the X-men
1. Chapter 1: new friends

**Chapter 1: new friends**

(it opens 1 month after last season with Jim and Rogue waking up in Rogue's room in their underwear with a blanket partly over them)

**Jim**: hey

**Rogue**: hi

(They hear a knock on the door and Rogue hears a familiar voice)

**Rogue**: gambit. quickly get dressed

(they quickly dress and Rogue opens the Door)

**Gambit**: hey Rogue

**Rogue**: hi Remy, what are you doing here

**Gambit**: joining the team, Cherie

(he walks off singing to himself)

**Jim**: well he's odd

**Rogue**: sorta

(they head to the living room holding hands as they see their new Teammate Lucas Bishop who's 20 years old and complaining that nothing good is on the TV)

**Lucas**: such bull crap, nothings on

**Kitty**: why don't you put a movie on

**Lucas**: Okay

(cut to Bayville university as Scott and Jean are at lunch with their new friends Emma Frost, Sean Cassidy, Angel Salvadore, Armando Muñoz, and Jason Stryker)

**Emma**: so how long until we can Join the X-men

**Jean**: when you're ready

**Armando**: Scott, isn't that Cable guy your future son

**Scott**: why

**Sean**:(in an Irish accent) because he's a damn badass and he's on tv

(Scott turned to the cafeteria TV and saw Nathan in a black and white suit with a giant laser gun on his back. it was Mayor Kelly's senatorial election speech)

(Cut to the speech)

**Kelly**: I know some of you think mutants are monsters your wrong about most of them I mean 2 months ago I was saved by the X-men and got Nathan here who's from the future as my body-guard

**Nathan**: well sir, I'm only here to have a shot at Apocalypse

**Kelly**: as I was saying not all mutants are monsters. some are heroes like the X-men. who have expanded across the county in institutes. Wow, don't you think (trying not to Laugh)

**Citizen**: then why did some of the brotherhood join them

**Kelly**: it was that or prison

(suddenly an explosion happens and Nathan see's a human hating mutant running up with a spear)

**Nathan**: Noob thinks because he has a spear he'll win (he pulls out his laser gun) try this, bitch (he shoots a stun blast knocking the mutant out)

(cut back to Bayville university)

**Girl's voice**: can Me and my friend sit with you.

**Angel**: sure

**Girl**: I'm Madelyne Pryor and this is Taryn Fujioka

**Scott**: Me and Jean know Taryn

**Madelyne**: ah Okay

**Taryn**: let me guess these guys are mutants too

**Jean**: got a problem

**Taryn**: no. in fact Maddie here is a mutant and I support all different types of super humans including you

**Angel**: okay

(Jean's phone vibrates)

**Jean**: hey it's Rogue and she says the Vegas institute is done

**Taryn**: I take it Rogue's still single

**Scott**: no, she found a guy

(the teens keep talking until Scott gets a text and drops his Phone)

**Jean**: what's wrong

**Scott**: Apocalypse is back

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2: hidden past

**Chapter 2: hidden past**

(it opens with Lucas yelling at the TV about Apocalypse returning)

**Lucas**: why does every guy you fight keep coming back

**Evan**: give it a break

**Callisto**: damn right

(cut to Jim headed out to his bike. when Rogue appears behind him)

**Rogue**: what are you doing

**Jim**: heading out to find clues about my mother

**Rogue**: be back soon

(Jim hops on the bike and drives away. cut to two hours later and something is thrown in front of his tire causing him to fly into a rock. knocking him out)

(cut to the institute as everyone is playing baseball)

**Thomas**: come on, this will be easy

**Bobby**: bring it on, grandpa (he throws the ball)

(Thomas hits the ball as hard as he can and scores a home run)

**Angel**: wow (blushing)

(cut to a secret underground base)

**Jim**: (slightly dizzy) what happened (he looks around and see's he's strapped to a table)

**Woman's voice**: what do you think, son

**Jim**: Magda

**Magda**: yes, Jimmy

**Jim**: why weren't you there for me

**Magda**: because me and your father weren't fit to be parents. that's why he left you with the Hudson's. because they were, plus why is your hair black because it was blonde when you were born

**Jim**: yeah they were nice. then I ran away because my powers manifested. then the government amplified my healing, bonded adamantium to my skeleton. then I escaped and the answer to your question it changed to black when they amplified my healing

**Magda**: I know, I watched you from then on

**Jim**: why didn't you talk to me

**Magda**: because magneto was looking for me because I was married to him at one point. plus he needed me for Pietro as he and Wanda are your older siblings

**Jim**: anything else

**Magda**: when I was pregnant with you, I injected something called the Mothervine into me

**Jim**: so what does it do

**Magda**: I don't exactly know

**Jim**: get me out of here

(Magda cuts the chains and shows Jim the way out)

**Jim**: I guess I'm walking back home

(but Magda comes up with his Motor bike)

**Jim**: see you, mum (and drives off)

the end


	3. Chapter 3: return of Apocalypse

**Chapter 3: return of Apocalypse**

(it opens with Jim just getting back to the institute)

**Jim**: hello (loudly)

**Rogue**: hey (blushing)

**Jim**: so... how are you

**Rogue**: good

(the walk up to each other and begin to kiss)

**Laura**: Aw, so cute

(they quickly stop kissing and walk off)

**Remy**: ha so stupid

**Amara**: yeah, I mean they're such a good couple, but need to stop making out 24/7

**Elizabeth**: true

(cut to Egypt as Apocalypse is talking to Mesmero about who should be his next horsemen)

**Apocalypse**: I was thinking of Rogue, her lover, Wolverine and Avalanche

**Mesmero**: excellent choice, master. a shall fetch them immediately

**Apocalypse**: while you're there kill Jean grey

(cut to the institute. Jean and Scott have Brought Emma, Sean, Angel, Armando, Jason and Madelyne to meet the professor)

**Jason**: well, I hope dad doesn't kill me for this (serious)

**Emma**: why would he do that

**Jason**: because he hates mutants

(cut to Mesmero sneaking in to the mansion. he see's Lance and shoots him with a blow dart. he carries Lance to his Chopper then heads back inside. he then see's Logan sharpening his claws and shoots ten blow darts into him. he carries him to the chopper. he see's Rogue and Jim talking and shoots them both with blow darts. he carries them to the chopper. then pulls out a silenced pistol and heads inside. he see's Jean alone, Aims the gun at her back and shoots. Jean senses the bullet and turns around but it was too late. It went strait through her heart and into the wall. She falls to the ground dead. Mesmero heads for his Chopper and flies off.)

(Cut to Egypt as Logan, Rogue, Jim and Lance are strapped to tables on their stomachs. Apocalypse comes in holding 4 Objects in his hand)

**Apocalypse**: James Howlett From now on you shall be called Death (he injects one of the Objects in to Wolverine's back) Anna Marie D'Ancanto You shall be called Famine (he injects another one of the Objects into Rogue's back) James Hudson Jr you shall be called War (he injects one of the objects into Jim's back) Lance Alvers you shall be called Pestilence (he injects the last object into Lance's back)

(the four X-men are screaming in pain until the objects have done their work. the straps release them from the tables and they have changed in appearance. They have blue skin and their eyes are completely red)

**Apocalypse**: welcome, my horsemen, to the future

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4: Goodbyes and new beginnings

**Chapter 4: Goodbyes and new beginnings**

(it opens after Jean's funeral with the x-men, Magneto's Acolytes, Magda, the mongrels, and Nathan in a new and improved x-jet. they listen as Cable explains that Apocalypse had turned Rogue, Jim, Lance and Wolverine by using something called the death seed and how he had the life seeds which would undo the death seeds work. they land and see that the horsemen were waiting with Mesmero leading them.)

**Scott**: Mesmero's mine (holding a Machete)

(they all run out of the Jet and Scott charges for Mesmero and rams the Machete into his chest)

**Scott**: not so fun being the one on the receiving end is it, you bald bastard (angrily)

(after that the X-men try to fight the horsemen. but have trouble due to being friends or family. finally Nathan shoots the horsemen with a stun blast and injects them with the life seed.)

**Jim**: damn, what happened

**Nathan**: apocalypse turned you four into the four bitches or four horsemen to be exact

**Rogue**: what are we waiting for, let's get him

(they head inside where apocalypse is and Nathan grins)

**Nathan**: Apocalypse, you bastard, prepare to die

**Apocalypse**: come and get me, boy

(Nathan runs up to apocalypse and starts hitting him with Mesmero's staff. Apocalypse returns the favor by delivering a powerful blow to Nathan's stomach. Nathan then pulled out a large Knife and rams it into apocalypse's chest)

**Apocalypse**: you little brat

(he crawls to the eye of ages and closes it as it disappears.)

**Nathan**: well my job here is done. Hey, Scott (communicating through thoughts) do me a favor and ask Madelyne out.

(he then disappears. cut to the Institute as they are having a meeting whether or not to have a day where they remember Jean by a picnic. Madelyne notices Scott outside looking at the sea. she walks up to him)

**Madelyne**: Scott, I know that your troubled. but you can't be like this for ever

**Scott**: Maddie, will you go out with me

**Madelyne**: sure. but you sure you want to star going out now. I mean, Jean just died

**Scott**: she would want me to move on (he quickly kisses Madelyne and she kisses him back and grabs the back of his head and Scott grabs her waist)

(cut to inside)

**Thomas**: so, Angel, how are you

**Angel**: good (blushing)

**Thomas**: so do you want to go see a movie with me

**Angel**: sure (she pulls him in for a kiss)

the end


	5. Chapter 5: Rachel

**Chapter 5: Rachel**

(it opens with the new mutants doing one of Logan's training sessions in the danger room and they are horrible at this one)

**Bobby**: damn it, I hate this

**Sam**: suck it, up princess. Oh crap (he is quickly hit in the groin by a cannon ball)

**Ray**: ouch, that had to bloody hurt

(suddenly a portal opens and a girl that looks 18 years old that like Jean with short hair steps out)

**Girl**: damn, finally no more sentinel future crap

(Scott and Alex run in and are shocked when they see the girl)

**Scott**: what the hell. who are you

**Girl**: Rachel Summers, your and Jean Grey's daughter

**Scott**: but Jean's dead and Madelyne is pregnant and engaged to me

**Rachel**: damn it. I didn't go back in time, I went to an alternate past

**Alex**: damn

(cut to the X-men listening to Rachel talking about her timeline. after She's done some of the others ask questions)

**Jim**: how did the sentinels take over if their just crappy Giant robots

**Rogue**: is it better than the other possible future

**Rachel**: no more questions

(suddenly the doorbell rings and Elizabeth walks up to see what's the problem. she opens the door and see's nothing but hears the sound of a baby crying. she looks down and see's a pink skinned baby girl with magenta coloured hair, and completely green eyes in a basket. she notices a note in the Babies basket and reads it. _He name is Clarice Ferguson. treat her well._)

**Elizabeth**: dang

(she carries the baby inside and shows everyone)

**Charles**: why would someone leave their daughter in our care

**Jason**: because she's one of us

**Rogue**: I'll look after her, if you want

**Jim**: same here

to be continued


	6. Chapter 6: past of two lovers part one

**Chapter 6: past of two lovers part one**

(it opens with Jim telling Rogue he wants her to know everything about him)

**Rogue**: what's the point in this, Jim

**Jim**: I just want you to know the truth, okay

**Rogue**: Okay

(she takes off her glove and touches his hand. cut to a flashback in Mississippi as a Blond haired, 6 year old Jim walks into school for the first time.)

**Jim**: step 1, don't mess up, please don't mess up

(cut to lunch that day and a fourth grader pushes Jim in to a wall)

**Kid**: okay, jackass, here's the deal. give me your lunch money and I'll leave you alone

**Jim**: leave me alone

**Kid**: Just cause your Daddy's sheriff doesn't mean you're invincible. Oh wait, your adopted. parents didn't want you, I guess. who would

(suddenly a fifth grader pulls the boy away from Jim)

**Fifth grader**: Jake, leave the kid alone. he's done nothing

**Jake**: piss off. Max. he has done something. he didn't give me his money

**Max**: that's it (he hits Jake as hard as he can in the face) LEAVE HIM ALONE, ASSHOLE

(Jake gets up and starts running)

**Max**: so it's, Jim, right

**Jim**: yeah

**Max**: why don't you come and sit with me

(they walk to Max's table and sitting there is girl Jim's age with brown hair and a white streak in it)

**Max**: hey, Anna Marie. this is Jim

**Jim**: hi

**Anna Marie**: sup

(cut to four years later and Jim's claws have been unsheathed for the first time and the Hudson's are not that surprised, Max and Anna Marie however are)

**Jim**: what the hell's happening to me

**Mrs Hudson**: James, don't tell Jim a thing

**James**: Heather, he has a right to know. Jimmy, I'll tell you okay. your real father, well he is a good man and he gave you to us because he said he could not raise a child, because he wasn't fit to and he has powers like yours

(James goes to walk up to Jim but he run's outside and into the distance. cut to a month later and Jim is running from some solders. he even kills some with his claws. eventually most of the solders shoot Jim with their tazers. cut to a laboratory and the lead scientist is holding a a clip board reading _weapon XI_. they push Jim into a Machine and after a while he comes out with black hair)

**head scientist**: my god, his hair. it's changed

(cut to a Day before Jim meets the x-men he is living in an ally eating stolen candy bars, when Charles comes and talks to him)

**Charles**: hello, Jim, my name is Charles Xavier

**Jim**: I know and I'll join tomorrow

**Charles**: okay, but I have gotten you an application for Bayville High

**Jim**: thank you

(cut to the present as Jim and Rogue wake up)

**Jim**: not pretty, isn't it

**Rogue**: no and you can see my past

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7: past of two lovers part two

**Chapter 7: the past of two lovers part two**

(it opens right where the last chapter left off)

**Jim**: okay

(Rogue using Jeans telepathy from when she last absorbed it brings Jim into her mind. Cut to a 4-year-old Rogue, without the white streak, playing with a dog)

**Mrs D'Ancanto**: Anna Marie, bed time

**Anna Marie**: yes, mommy. come on, Max (who is the dog)

(cut to an hour later and Anna Marie hears her parents scream. Curious she walks down stairs followed by Max. she walks into the kitchen when she see's the oven is on fire and her parents screaming)

**Anna Marie**: Mama, Dada (screaming)

**Mr D'Ancanto**: Max, get her out of here

(Max bites Anna Marie's shirt and gets her out of the house but then it explodes killing Max and burning some of Anna Marie's hair white. cut to after the fire department and the ambulance arrive and the nurse is being kind to Anna)

**Nurse**: it's okay, we'll find you a new family.

(mystique walks up in her Raven Darkholme disguise)

**Mystique**: I'll take her in

(cut to when they Arrive in Mystique's house)

**Anna Marie**: thank you for this

**Mystique**: you have nice manners, plus it's not forever. a friend of mine is permanently taking you in. here I'll show you your Room

(cut to two months later Mystique and Anna Marie have arrived at a House in Mississippi. Mystique open's Anna's door and takes her up to the house and Knocks on the door and Destiny in her street clothes opens it)

**Destiny**: Raven, it's good to see you and this must be Anna Marie D'Ancanto

**Mystique**: yes it is her. go on, Anna, this is your new home

(cut to 5 years later and Anna Marie is in a Long sleeved t-shirt, Jeans and gloves)

**Anna Marie**: Irene, why do I need to wear this stuff

**Destiny**: you have a very bad skin condition, Anna

**Anna Marie**: Okay

(cut to when Mystique disguised as Logan, Attacks her)

**Anna Marie**: (thinking) what the hell. Is that Jim. no, this guy is too old to be him, this could be his real dad, wow this guy's a dick

(cut to Jim and Rogue waking up in the present day)

**Jim**: Damn

**Rogue**: I know

**Jim**: that bad, huh

**Rogue**: (tearfully) yes

**Jim**: it's okay we have each other and Clarice

(It had been one week since that Baby was left at the Doorstep and Jim and Rogue had decided to be the ones who looked after her)

**Rogue**: I guess your right

the end


	8. Chapter 8: Mesmero's revenge

**Chapter 8: Mesmero's revenge**

(it opens with Rogue feeding Clarice)

**Rogue**: here you go (sweetly)

**Jim**: Rogue, hurry up. last day of School

**Rogue**: just a sec (she quickly runs Clarice to her room)

**Kurt**: hurry up

**Kitty**: yeah

(the all the teenage X-men run to the cars. Rogue tosses her keys to Jubilee because she is riding on Jim's motorcycle with him)

**Jubilee**: I won't crash it, Rogue

(cut to School as Everyone has arrived. they run to the entrance, all except Rogue and Jim)

**Jim**: Rogue, are you all right

**Rogue**: head ache

(suddenly a cloaked figure appears and takes off his hood to Reveal Mesmero)

**Jim**: what the hell, you're dead

**Mesmero**: no I'm not and if you're wandering who it was that was killed in My place. it was a clone

**Jim**: holy shit

**Mesmero**: that indeed

(suddenly Rogue touches Jim, knocking him out)

**Mesmero**: now let's have some fun

(he and Rogue head to an airbase)

**Mesmero**: I want you to steal that plane by any means

**Rogue**: (mind controlled) yes, master

(she heads up to an Army plane and the solders see her and start shooting)

(Cut to the X-men in the X-Jet headed towards the airbase. they have a woman named Carol Danvers AKA Miss marvel helping them)

**Logan**: Okay, we have to stop Rogue from committing the heist, anyway possible

**Jim**: if anyone kills her, I'll kill them. no matter who they are

(cut to the X-men running toward Rogue and Mesmero. Miss Marvel flies a head and manages to get inside the plane)

**Miss Marvel**: (through her com) Guys, I'm in

(cut to Mesmero running away but a Brown haired figure appears in front of him. The X-men arrive and see the figure and Logan is shocked to see him)

**Logan**: you

**Figure**: very good, James. now I believe this freak has controlled one of your friends

**Logan**: who are you and how do you know me

**Figure**: John Howlett JR or white Ghost and I'm your big brother

**Logan**: but you're dead

**White ghost**: you don't believe that. you saw me kill mother

**Logan**: but they told me you died when I was a few weeks old

**White ghost**: I wasn't dead. merely thrown out

(cut to the plane Rogue and Miss Marvel are on. the two are grappling to get to the controls when Rogue removes her gloves and starts choking her opponent)

**Mesmero**: my plan is done (he lets Rogue's mind free)

(cut back to the plane Rogue wakes up and see's she's been holding Miss Marvel to long)

**Rogue**: Oh no (she then starts Screaming)

(cut back to where the X-men are)

**Rachel**: uh oh

(she puts her hand out and starts holding the plane in place. Jim and Thomas run in and See Rogue crying like a maniac and Miss marvel unconscious)

**Jim**: no (her runs up to her and picks her up) Rogue, its okay

(Thomas runs up and picks up Miss Marvel and the boys walk out of the plane with the girls in their arms)

**Mesmero**: damn. the plan failed

**Elizabeth**: what plan

**Mesmero**: she was meant to die along with the children she's carrying

**Jim**: what

**Mermero**: but now she's insane, which is better

(Laura stabs him in the back)

**Laura**: you bastard

(cut to the Institute as Charles tries to force Miss Marvel's memories from Rogue's mind only to fail)

**Jim**: Laura, why did you kill him. he was mine

**Laura**: because you would have lost yourself to the animal

(cut to the professor in the infirmary checking to see if Rogue was pregnant when Jim comes in)

**Jim**: is she

**Charles**: it seems so

**Jim**: she needs you to get those memories out of her

**Charles**: I've just sent her in her mind to get them out and once she's done she will be able to control her powers, plus some off Miss Danvers' powers

**Jim**: send me in to help her

**Charles**: alright, but it's risky

**Jim**: do it

(Charles has Jim lay down on a bed and puts his hands against Jim's temples and starts concentrating)

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9: fixing a mind

**Chapter 9: fixing a mind**

(it opens with Jim and Rogue inside the latter's mind and seeing all of Rogue's worst memories)

**Jim**: come on, we have to move

(they keep walking until Apocalypse appears)

**Apocalypse**: it's pointless to do this

**Jim**: go to hell, you son of a bitch

**Apocalypse**: such rudeness these days

(Rogue hits him hard in the face and he disappears)

**Rogue**: Okay, he's done

(they walk deeper into Rogue's mind and see a new obstacle. it's Mesmero)

**Mesmero**: you heard what he said, back off

**Rogue**: piss off

(Mesmero goes to attack her, but Jim decapitates him)

**Rogue**: holy shit, that was cool

**Jim**: Damn right

(they go deeper and deeper. facing a new obstacle each time. this new obstacle reveals itself to be Daken)

**Daken**: Its pointless, damn it. give up

(but Jim beheads him)

**Jim**: do I have to do everything here

(they go deeper and see a door being guarded by a dark version of Rogue)

**Dark Rogue**: finally. you are such a slow fighter, Anna Marie D'Ancanto. but you brought the daddy of ya brats

**Rogue**: piss off

**Dark Rogue**: beat me and I will. but let's have a fair fight

(she stabs Jim with a weird-looking sword and he disappears)

**Dark Rogue**: now let's fight

(Dark Rogue runs at Rogue but she dodges the attack and punches her darker self in the face)

**Rogue**: that stings like a bitch, ha

**Dark Rogue**: you don't no pain

(she charges at Rogue but see's a knife in her Opponents hand and it ends up in her shoulder)

**Dark Rogue**: damn. you are strong, but that won't help much

(she lunges at Rogue. but only to feel the knife in her chest)

**Dark Rogue**: damn. you win, here's the key to your brain (she tosses Rogue a small key and disappears)

**Rogue**: ah man, what's this do

(she see's a key hole and puts the key into it and opens the door. then she wakes up)

**Rogue**: they're gone. all those Memories. yes

**Charles**: you two get a good night sleep. you have graduation tomorrow

(they head to their rooms but Rogue decides she doesn't want to be alone and goes with Jim into his room. cut to the ceremony as Rogue, Jim, Thomas, Elizabeth and Kirika have just Gotten their diplomas and are greeted by the rest of the team and Taryn)

**Remy**: dang. you two are just a nice couple

**Jim**: thanks

**Taryn**: okay can I have all the X-men pose for a photo that's going on the Facebook page

**everyone**: sure

(Taryn takes the photo and the group are payed a visit from Duncan Matthews)

**Duncan**: Taryn, why do you support freaks

**Taryn**: they're not freaks. their good people

**Duncan**: fine and Scott, nice woman.

**Madelyne**: piss off, asshole

(Duncan walks away. and the X-men say their goodbyes to Taryn and fly off in the jet back to the Institute)

then end


	10. Chapter 10: the truth of a hero's past

**Chapter 10: the truth of a hero's past**

(it opens 3 months after the events of the previous episode and for some reason Madelyne is already in labor)

**Charles**: you were only pregnant for four months and your just about to give birth. how is that possible

**Madelyne**: I don't know. ahhhh

(she gives birth to a boy and Scott immediately runs up and grabs his newborn son)

**Scott**: okay, Maddie, what shall we name him (excitedly)

**Madelyne**: Nathan Christopher Charles Summers

**Scott**: nice

(cut to Rogue {whose Pregnancy has started showing} playing with Clarice)

**Rogue**: come on, Clarice, come to mommy

**Clarice**: gaga

(cut to Scott holding Nathan in the kitchen when he hear's Madelyne scream)

**Scott**: Maddie

(he puts Nathan down and runs to the source of Madelyne's scream. he opens the door and see's that she is already gone and see's a note that says _If you want her Come alone the docks at midnight_)

**Scott**: damn it

(he walks back to the kitchen and see's Nathan right where he left him. he looks at the note)

**Scott**: alright, I'll be there

(cut to 11 o'clock at night and Scott has taken one of the X-choppers. he reaches the docks and see's Madelyne tied up and gagged)

**Voice**: well, Scott. I'm surprised you did as the note said

**Scott**: who the hell are you

**Man**: Nathaniel Essex or mister Sinister

**Scott**: let her go

**Sinister**: after you hear the truth. Madelyne is nothing but a clone of Jean grey I created after you graduated boy

**Scott**: what. this better not be bullshit

**Sinister**: it's the truth. in fact guess who ran the orphanage you grew up in. me

**Scott**: no, it can't be true

**Sinister**: yes it is

(he pulls out a knife and rams it into Madelyne's chest)

to be continued


	11. Chapter 11: revenge

**Chapter 11: revenge**

(it opens with Scott looking at Madelyne's body)

**Scott**: you bastard. I'll rip your heart out for this

**Sinister**: well you can try, boy

(Scott charges at Sinister and fires a powerful optic blast at him. which hits Sinister in the chest)

**Sinister**: nice shot, boy. but you will die

(suddenly Jim, Laura, Thomas, Elizabeth, Logan, Kirika and White ghost appear)

**Sinister**: ah yes. the lot of you are here.

**Jim**: that all you want

**Sinister**: surrender now and you will be a ruler in Apocalypse's world

**Jim**: go Fuck yourself, pretty boy

**Sinister**: wrong move

(he pulls out a gun and starts shooting. Jim runs up and cuts Sinister's leg. Sinister grabs Jim and throws him into a wall)

**Sinister**: wrong move. ahhh

(Jim gets up and see's Scott standing there with his hands on his visor. Laura handcuffs Sinister's hands behind his back. Scott runs up to Madelyne and unties her and removes the gag from her mouth)

**Scott**: Maddie, please don't die (crying)

**Madelyne**: I...love...you...Scott (then dies and her body crumbles to dust)

**Thomas**: damn

**Scott**: I quit

**Logan**: Scott, you're disrespecting them by quitting

**Scott**: fine, I'll stay

**White Ghost**: nice leadership

(cut to the Institute as Rogue is Reading Clarice a story when Jim come's in)

**Jim**: Rogue, can I talk to you for a second

**Rogue**: sure what is it

(Jim gets down on one knee holding a wedding ring)

**Jim**: Anna Marie D'Ancanto, will you marry me

**Rogue**: well... yes I will

**Jim**: hot damn

(Rogue kisses Jim and the two go to Spread the good news)

to be continued


	12. Chapter 12: fun time with Mother in-law

**chapter 12: fun time with the mother in-law**

(it opens with Jim and Rogue discussing the people in the wedding performance)

**Jim**: I was thinking about Scott being the best man

**Rogue**: Okay but who to pick for the best woman. I know. Kitty

**Jim**: I was thinking about Thomas, Alex, Lance and Bobby as the Groomsmen

**Rogue**: cool and I was thinking Wanda, Amara, Elizabeth and Laura as the Bridesmaids

(Laura comes in)

**Laura**: Jim, your mom's here and she wants to see you and Rogue

(Jim and Rogue Walk to the Lounge room and see Magda waiting for them)

**Magda**: Jim, I was wondering if me and Anna Marie here could have a lunch together so we can get to know each other better

**Jim**: sure

(cut to Rogue and Magda's lunch)

**Rogue**: so... how are you, Magda

**Magda**: fine. I want to know why Jim chose you

**Rogue**: because I was the first girl mutant he'd seen

**Magda**: uh huh

**Rogue**: I was thinking, if Jim has Logan's powers does that mean he will age slowly

**Magda**: yes but I have a Solution to your problem (she pulls out a syringe with a pure blue substance in it) this is Asgardian blood. it will give you the same Life span as Jim

(she hands the syringe to Rogue who injects it into her arm and feels like a she's drunken too much caffeine. cut to after the lunch as Rogue enters her and Jim's new room and she see's him installing a hide a bed into the wall)

**Jim**: it's so the wedding night can be special

**Rogue**: I can't wait, plus your mother gave me a drug that will make me age at the same pace as you

**Jim**: I don't care as long as we're together

to be continued


	13. Chapter 13: wild times

**Chapter 13: wild times**

(It opens with Jim, Scott, Alex, Thomas, Bobby and Lance at the old brother hood boarding house {still in great shape} playing cards)

**Jim**: come on, Bobby, stand. You're on 20 for god's sake

**Bobby**: go on, another card

(Lance hands him a card which turns out to be a 1)

**Thomas**: what the hell

**Jim**: you're good, Bobby

(cut to Rogue, Wanda, Kitty Amara, Elizabeth and Laura at the Institute playing truth or dare)

**Kitty**: Rogue, truth or dare

**Rogue**: truth

**Kitty**: (grinning) when was the first time you and Jim had... you know

**Rogue**: after preventing Mayor Kelly's death. Elizabeth' truth or dare

**Elizabeth**: dare

**Rogue**: you have to run around the mansion in your underwear saying something really stupid

(Elizabeth does the dare and is embarrassed from it. cut to the boys. Jim and Thomas drinking full glasses of spirit)

**Jim**: oh crap. I think the drinks are starting to kick in

**Thomas**: I was drinking when I was 15 (he collapses)

**Scott**: yeah, looks like it did pay off

(cut back to the girls playing truth or dare and Wanda chooses dare)

**Amara**: you have to do donuts on Logan's motorcycle

**Wanda**: (very scared) okay

(she runs to the garage and does 50 donuts on Logan's Motorcycle. then comes back)

**Wanda**: never again am I doing that

(cut to Jim and Rogues room after the parties. Jim puts his hand on Rogue's stomach to see how the Babies are doing and then checks Clarice's crib and goes to bed)

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14: the wedding

**Chapter 14: the wedding**

(it opens with Piotr and Fred setting the tables and other furniture)

**Fred**: damn. why did they make us do this shit

**Piotr**: shut up. we still have more seats to set up

(cut to Rogue being helped into her wedding dress when Mystique comes in)

**Mystique**: my god, Anna Marie. you look so beautiful in that dress.

**Rogue**: thanks. how's Irene

**Mystique**: fine, but she can't make it today

**Rogue**: okay

**Mystique**: who's walking you down the aisle

**Rogue**: Kurt

(cut to Jim putting on his tux when Logan comes in)

**Logan**: Jim, I want you to know you want this

**Jim**: I do, dad. I really do

**Logan**: Okay

(cut to the wedding. Jim is very excited. then Rogue arrives escorted by Kurt. he then let's go and walks up to Jim and Hank is the Minister)

**Hank**: James Hudson Jr

**Jim**: Howlett

**Hank**: James Howlett Jr, do you take Anna Marie D'Ancanto as your Wife

**Jim**: I do

**Hank**: Anna Marie D'Ancanto, do you take James Howlett Jr as your husband

**Rogue**: yes

**Hank**: you may kiss the bride

(Jim pulls Rogue in for a Kiss. cut to when they have gotten changed and are getting ready to go on Jim's Motorcycle)

**Rogue**: good-bye, everyone

(the bike Drives off and they wave goodbye until they can't see anyone)

the end

**_I will be making more seasons soon. tell me what characters you want to add in future seasons by commenting and reviews. until next time p.s don't be a dick_**


End file.
